1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus for displaying an image by a display apparatus in accordance with encoded image data.
2. Related Background Art
The use of a liquid crystal device having bistability has been proposed by Clark and Lagerwall (U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,924, etc.). A driving system of a display panel using such a liquid crystal has been proposed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,561.
According to such a driving system, when one scan line is selected, it is necessary to apply a pulse of one or another polarity having a peak value and a pulse width enough to certainly cause one or another orientation state of the bistable orientation states. For example, assuming that one scan line selection time is equal to 150 .mu.sec, one vertical scan time (one frame scan time) in case of 400 scan lines is equal to 60 msec and a frame frequency is equal to 16.7 Hz. Further, the frame frequency decreases with an increase in number of scan lines.
Therefore, to display a moving image at a predetermined frame rate, it is necessary to reduce the number of lines to be scanned in one frame.